The radiated sound level of hermetic compressors, is of extreme importance since, in residential applications, they are typically located in a window opening or the yard. Of additional importance, is high performance of the compressor. However, as compressor performance increases, the sound sources and paths are often altered resulting in unacceptable radiated sound levels. As a result, the twin goals of high performance and acceptable radiated sound levels are generally in conflict. Conventional sound reduction techniques such as the use of paddles on the oil pickup tube to generate a froth are often inadequate for high performance compressors.